


Say What Now

by spoke



Category: Lost Boys (movie)
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was surprisingly fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say What Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristiinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/gifts).



> This was surprisingly fun.

 

 

You know, when you drive a guy into a pair of freaking antlers in your grandpa's place, you kind of expect that he's dead. So it makes sense to yell and back up, even though you're backing into people and the shopping's going everywhere. Yeah? 

He would've thought it was an hallucination, except David is still standing there grinning at him when he's helped the old lady pick up the last of her things and been slapped with her purse for a thank you. 

"What the hell, man?" Michael whispers, and almost touches him except he's afraid he'll vanish. They just stand there for the longest time, and then he can hear Sam cussing and Mom's short screech and he turns around to tell them it's okay - 

\- and he turns back, and David is gone. Flat out gone, people are walking through where he was a second ago, and now Michael would know he was losing it if it weren't for the faint whisper in the air around him.

"See you later, Michael." 

 


End file.
